Why Live Life and Dread the Day
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: Scott was always meant for more. Derek knew it, from the first moment he laid eyes on him. But he wasn't the only one. SERIOUSLY AU! Rated M for language, violence, and some possible rape later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Jarjarblinx1 here! Alright, so before we get into this, I have to remind everyone that this is AU times 1000! It has elements of the current and previous seasons, but there's a lot of new stuff. StilesxDanny, AllisonxLydia, BoydxEricka...I just picked what worked best! Don't hurt me! *ducks***

* * *

Scott was always meant for more. He had known it, but somehow fate never seemed to play along. He sighed, slamming his head down on the table as Harris rambled on. Scott hated this class, but science was important. Supposedly. Scott looked out of the window longingly, wishing he was anywhere but within those four walls. He sighed harshly and frowned when he felt a paper ball hit him on the back of the head.

"Scott!" The whisper was harsh and could barely be considered a whisper.

"What?"

"Danny wants to know if you're up for a triple date night."

Scott ducked and turned around, glaring at his best friend. "_Triple_?"

"Yeah! Allison and Lydia are celebrating their anniversary and Danny says I never take him out anywhere."

"So _why _do I need to come?!"

"Because you're my best friend and you owe me." Stiles crossed his arms, giving Scott a look.

"Remind me again. Why exactly do I owe you?"

"Because I've been your best friend this whole time, even when you told me you're a werewolf and that you come from a long line of werewolves. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I've almost been killed _millions _of times..."

"Alright, alright! But you'll owe me after this!"

Stiles leaned back and smiled in satisfaction. Scott glared at his friend before turning back around, putting his head back down on the table. Stiles knew how Scott felt about Allison. Damn it, the two of them had _dated_! But then she had broken up with him after the whole lizard boy Jackson debacle. She hadn't bothered to tell him why; he found out through Facebook when she changed her status to 'in a relationship with Lydia Martin.' That had been a fan-fucking-tastic day for Scott.

His cell vibrated and Scott slowly pulled it out of his pocket. He held it under the table, opening up the text.

_Answer your damn phone, McCall!_

_Hey Derek._

_Pick up the damn phone._

_What do you want, Derek?_

_I want you to pick up your phone!_

_I'm in class, ass!_

_Then go to the bathroom and PICK UP YOUR PHONE!_

Scott sighed and lifted his hand, raising his hand. Harris gave him an evil look and ignored Scott's hand, going on with his lecture. Scott frowned (he was doing that a lot lately) and swiped his notebook into his backpack. He swung it over his shoulder, walking towards the door.

"Hold up, McCall. I didn't give you permission to leave." Scott looked over his shoulder at the teacher, the gold of his inner wolf mixing with the brown of his human eyes.

"You want to pick up my shit off your floor?"

Harris sniffed, waving his hand. Scott slammed the door behind him, walking as slow as he could to the bathroom. Derek had told him to go, but he hadn't specified how fast he had to do it. Finally, he pushed the lid down on the toilet and plopped himself down. He dialed Derek's number, resting a foot against the door.

"_I swear to God, McCall, there are times when I want to rip your throat out..._"

"With your teeth. Yeah, I know." Scott rolled his eyes.

"_Don't roll your eyes at me, beta._"

"I didn't!"

"_Bullshit. I know you well enough by now to know the difference between your normal voice and your eye-rolling voice._"

"You...are really creepy, Derek."

"_And you're a shit beta. I've been trying to reach you for two hours!_"

"I was in _class_, you dick!

"_And now you're not._"

"No. Now I'm not." Scott tapped his foot as a long silence spread out. He started feeling a little awkward about it, which was weird considering that Scott never felt awkward around Derek. "Umm...would you like to get dinner with me?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Well, what I mean is...Stiles and his boyfriend want to have a triple date..."

"_And Allison is going to be there._"

Scott sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Yeah, she is. With Lydia."

"_Lydia? You mean Lizard Boy's ex?_"

"The very same."

"_Damn, that must be tough for you, beta boy. You lost out to a girl._"

"If you don't give me an answer, I will hang up."

"_Fine, fine. What time am I picking you up?_"

Scott blushed and he felt his heart quicken a little. _Wait, why would it do that? _"Umm...I don't know. Stiles kinda didn't tell me."

"_Wow, you really know how to ask a guy out._"

"I'm not asking you out! You're just a...a..."

"_A decoy? Someone you can use to make Allison jealous?_"

Scott flinched at Derek's tone. He sounded angry, offended...and a little hurt. _Why? _"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"_Then what did you mean? That's the truth, isn't it? If you didn't want to make her jealous, you would have just been happy to go by yourself, or taken Isaac along. No...you asked me. Your alpha."_

"Derek...please. I've had a long day and I'm too tired for this."

There was another long silence on the other end before Scott heard Derek speak. _"I'm not going to be your little boy toy, McCall. Get Isaac or Boyd or whoever you fucking want to do it. I refuse." _Scott barely opened his mouth to respond before he heard a click and then silence. _Bastard hung up on me! _Scott growled, kicking at the door.

He felt bad. Derek had been right, but Scott would be damned if he admitted it. He hadn't meant to hurt his Alpha, but things...things were complicated. Allison..._his _Allison...was a lesbian! Scott sighed, dropping his head between his knees. There were times when he felt really alone. Stiles had Danny, Allison had...Lydia, Boyd had Ericka, and even Isaac had been checking out Derek's little sister. That just left him and the Alpha...alone. And now, not even Derek wanted to have anything to do with him.

"Man, Harris was pissed that you skipped the end of his class."

Scott groaned, the familiar scuffed sneakers tapping outside the stall door. "Go away, Stiles."

"Rough talk with Derek?"

"How...? How did you know?"

"You had your Derek face on."

"My Derek face?"

"Yeah. It's really intense, yet...gentle at the same time."

"You talk some serious bullshit, Stiles."

"And you have a crush on your Alpha."

Scott froze, a single drop of sweat running down his spine. _A crush? On Derek? No! At least..._ "I do _not _have a crush on him!"

Yes, you do. I didn't even see that look on your face when you were with Allison. When Derek is involved in any way...you look like a proud lover."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it. Danny looks at me he same way." Scott smirked at the note of pride in his friend's voice. For someone who had fought so hard against his gay lover, Stiles sure was playing homo advocate.

"Too much info, Stiles." Scott picked up his bag, grunting as he pushed the door open and walked over to the sink. He let his hands move under the warm water as he let his mind wander. _Derek...my lover? I admire him, sure. I think he's pretty cool. But...love?_ Scott thought about all the times he had been with Derek, focusing on every little detail. He felt his neck and cheeks grow warm when he remembered all the times Derek had touched him. Those long fingers, the warm palms...the way they moved over his skin...

"Dude! Stop being horny!" Stiles flicked water in Scott's face, waking the other boy from his thoughts. He blushed again, returning the wet gesture.

"I'm not horny! I'm..."

"Horny. Horny for Alpha." Stiles clapped him on the back, walking with him out of the bathroom. "Admit it. You want him bad."

"Shut up and tell me when this hell party is happening."

"8. And make sure he's dressed up and well behaved." Stiles smiled and patted Scott on the back before walking over to his boyfriend. Scott watched as his shorter friend stood on his tiptoes to passionately kiss his boyfriend. Stiles wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, and Danny held Stiles around the waist. Overall, they looked...pretty perfect. Scott shook his head, wiping away the faint feeling of jealousy that had built up. He tugged his cell out of his pocket, typing a message.

_Dinner's at 8. I'll wait til 7:15 to hear from you._

* * *

**So, first chapter done! I have an idea where I want this bad boy of a story to go, but who knows? Please, leave a review and let me know how you feel. Hate it, love it, throw it in the trash and never look at it again? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy moly, it has been so LONG since I updated this bad boy! Yeah, I know it's a little short, but I'm just happy that my muse came back to me! And that Teen Wolf finale? Let's just say, I need my Derek fix, or I'm gonna be one angry chica.**

* * *

Scott rocked on his heels, trying to ignore his silent phone. His chocolate-brown eyes quickly darted between his alarm clock and his cell phone. He had texted Derek, but the Alpha hadn't bothered to respond. He flinched when the time changed, the big red numbers telling him the truth: 7:15. Scott growled, grabbing his phone and shoving it in his pocket. _Stupid bastard. Stupid, fucking, prick of a bastard! _He slammed his bedroom door closed, earning a glare from his mom.

"Scott, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day."

"Just...forget it." Scott ignored any other attempts at conversation, grabbing his coat and running for his bike. He shoved the helmet over his head, praying to God that Stiles wouldn't be able to tell that he was crying. He pulled up in front of the restaurant he had been told about, making sure to brush any stray tears away before going anywhere near his friend.

"Certainly took you long enough," a velvety voice purred from the shadows of the restaurant.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out. With my teeth." Scott bared his teeth, repeating Derek's favorite threat.

"Down, pup." Red eyes glowed, Derek's own fangs appearing briefly. "We don't want to cause a scene, do we?"

"Fuck you," Scott growled, his nails digging into the bike's handlebars. "I waited."

"So did I. Your _buddy_," he sneered, "said you were gonna be here at 7:15. Said I should come early."

"I told you to text me by 7:15 and that the dinner was at 8. Why the hell would I come early?"

Derek shrugged, the red fading from his eyes. "I've given up trying to understand you. It's too much work, even for me."

"You're a real charmer, aren't you?" The sarcasm rolled off of Scott in waves as he dismounted, gingerly pulling his claws from the bent metal. "And you even made me break my bike. Thanks a lot."

"Look, don't blame me for the fact that you have a short temper."

"I will blame you, because my temper is only short when you're around and angry."

"Maybe if you didn't do stupid things, I wouldn't get angry with you."

"Maybe if you were a little more understanding, you wouldn't call me 'stupid'."

"I didn't call you 'stupid'. I said that the things you do are stupid. There's a difference."

"The difference is, you may be sex on legs, but you're an arrogant jerk-off." Scott shook his head, trying to calm himself down. "You didn't text me, not even to find out where I was. I could have been dead in some ditch, for all you cared! You know what, just fuck off! I don't need you! I can walk in there with pride! In fact, I'd rather sell my soul than walk in there with you!"

Derek calmly listened to Scott's rant, his lips curving into a mischievous smile with each word. "Sex on legs?"

Scott's eyes widened, and his throat worked as he tried to swallow. "W-well...you know what I mean!"

"You're blushing."

"Am not!" Scott's hands quickly moved to his face, covering his cheeks.

Derek chuckled deep in his throat, causing a shiver to run up Scott's spine. "We're gonna be late if you keep arguing with me."

"You mean that _I _am going to be late. I mean it. I'm not going in there with you."

"Fine." Derek gave him a coy smile before pushing the door open and swaggering in.

Scott ran after him, grabbing Derek's forearm. The younger werewolf glared at his Alpha but inside, he shivered at the feeling of the muscle underneath the soft fabric of Derek's tux. How could he not notice Derek's outfit before? It made him look so...delicious. "P-please leave."

"No." Derek glared right back, although his lips issued a challenge in the form of a smile. "If you want me to leave, you'll have to give me something in return."

"L-like what?"

"I think you know what, Scott. I think you've known since the first moment I touched you. Remember?"

Scott quickly shook his head, images flooding his mind. "I remember you trying to get in my pants, and me pushing you off."

"After you stuck your tongue down my throat and stripped me bare." Derek moved closer, nuzzling Jack's neck. "Why haven't you come to my house, Scott? Didn't you like it when I licked you all over?"

Scott shivered, weakly pushing Derek away. "Please stop…" His voice was hoarse, his fingers shaking against the solid wall of Derek's chest.

"You're my Beta, Scott. How can I stop?" Derek's large hands moved behind Scott, cupping the younger man's ass through his black jeans. "How can I stop, especially when you're body is calling out to me?"

"It isn't calling out to you." Scott gained some strength, forcefully pushing Derek away. His cheeks were flushed and his chest heaved, but his eyes were flashing with real anger. "I don't like you like that."

Derek sniffed the air, his own eyes flashing. "You forget, I can smell it when you lie to me. I can also smell it when your dick needs to be sucked."

Scott gasped, backing up against Danny's chest. He spun around, looking up into the knowing eyes of his friend's boyfriend. "Please...don't tell Stiles."

"He'd never let you live it down, right?"

"Right."

"I'm so telling."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles walked in behind Danny, his face full of curiosity.

"Nothing." Danny winked at Scott, earning a slap to his chest from Stiles and a low growl from Derek.

Scott blushed further. _God, just let there be a giant sinkhole. Right here, just under me._

* * *

**I'm well aware that this was short, but I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that I'm still alive! Times have been tough on this end, so hopefully I'll be able to keep my muse happy until those brief moments when I can update.**

**As always, please review, favorite, follow, tweet, subscribe, become a bro today, the whole deal! Much thanks to everyone who already has and to those who I might hook ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Scott kept his head down, focusing on his white knuckles as Allison, Lydia and Stiles teased him about what had happened. He didn't want to look up cause he knew what he would see. Derek _fucking _Hale, his eyes laughing at him. As it was, he had to stop himself from wiggling in discomfort as the Alpha's foot rubbed his inner thigh under the table.

"We totally knew it!" Lyuda leaned across the table, her gold necklaces clanging against the wood. "We totally knew it, didn't we?"

Allison smiled, looking apologetically at Scott. "I didn't know."

Lydia frowned, turning to her other side to grab Stiles's arm. "You knew!"

"Hell yeah! The two of them just seem to fuck each other with their eyes."

"Stiles," Derek growled. "Shut up."

"Or what? You're gonna rip my throat out with your teeth?"

"No. I'll rip your innards out, with my teeth."

Stiles turned gray, quickly shutting his mouth. Only then did Scott look up, his eyes instantly meeting Derek's. Scott knew he was blushing, but he smiled at his Alpha. Derek returned the smile, his foot moving closer to Scott's crotch. Scott gasped slightly, his knuckles turning whiter as he tried to fight the growing erection in his pants. "Please...s-stop," he whispered.

Derek shook his head, cocking his head in the direction of the bathroom. "Wait for me there. We'll finish this," he purred softly.

Scott drew a ragged breath, quickly nodding as he pushed himself away from the table. "Excuse m-me. I think I had something bad for lunch." He limped as quickly as he could to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the sturdy wood, laying a hand against his pounding heart. _Damn him. Why? Why does he make me...want him so? _More than anything, Scott wanted to take himself in hand and get it over with before Derek showed up, but his hand stopped at the zipper. He also wanted to feel those warm lips to wrap around him...that tight throat...the edges of those white teeth, scraping…

He jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Let me in, pup. I can smell you."

Scott shook his head, even though he knew Derek couldn't see him. "N-no…"

"Don't make me come in there after you. You won't like what I'll do to you."

"P-please...not here."

"Yes, here. Now let me in."

Scott gulped, his fingers slowly moving over the lock. Next thing he knew, he was backing away as Derek approached, getting closer and closer. "D-didn't you have something to tell me this morning?"

"Are you trying to change the subject, Scott?" Derek moved quickly, pushing Scott into a stall and closing the door behind him.

He shook his head, his eyes widening. "N-no…"

"Then how about we focus on one thing at a time, hmm?" Derek's long fingers toyed with the zipper on Scott's jeans, slowly moving it down. "Let's focus on _you_, Scott. You, and your delicious _bone_." He got down to his knees, pulling the fabric apart with his teeth.

"I don't want this," Scott whispered, his head thrown back.

"Then why are you thrusting?" Derek smiled, his eyes turning red. "Just accept it, pup. Accept _me_."

"No…" Scott whimpered, feeling Derek's warm breath on his revealed flesh. "Stop…" Derek looked up at him, releasing Scott's flesh with a loud pop. Scott looked down, his cheeks flushed. "W-why did you stop?"

"Because you told me to."

"And now you listen?" Scott buried his fingers in the dark, soft hair, pulling Derek's face closer to his groin. "Suck me, please!" Derek growled in appreciation, returning to his duty. Scott almost began to sob, his knees turning to jelly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because this is what you deserve. This is what you get for looking and acting and sounding the way you do."

"That makes me sound like a whore," he groaned.

"You are, and you're mine. I was your first in this, and I'll be your first," he moved a hand back to cup and squeeze one of Scott's ass cheeks. "right here. I'll make you mine, fast, hard, and passionately."

Scott whimpered, using his grip on Derek's head to hold himself up. "Why me?"

"Because you stripped your shirt off and showed me your perky little nipples. Because you pushed me down and had your way with me. Because you fight back."

"I still sound like a whore."

"Be my whore, then. Let me have you."

"N-no…" Scott gasped, his head flinging back as he felt a warm liquid spill from him into Derek's mouth. "N-no…"

Derek moaned, sucking down every drop. "Your first orgasm. How delicious."

"Let me go." Scott struggled to push Derek away, but he was spun around and slammed against the door.

"I don't think so." Long fingers moved down, pulling Scott's jeans to around his ankles. The boy moaned as Derek caressed his bare flesh. "You were begging for this, weren't you? Why else would you have gone commando?" He licked his lips, his eyes taking in every new detail.

"I don't want this, not here. My first time should be…"

"Romantic? Technically, we are on a date. Isn't that romantic for you?"

Scott shook his head, his eyes shut tight. "I want it...in a bed."

"Whose bed, Scott?"

"Isaac's." Scott moaned in happy pleasure when Derek growled and gripped the back of his neck.

"I'd kill him if you ever tried it."

"N-no…" Scott moved slowly, grinding back against the Alpha's crotch. "D-don't hurt him."

"Then don't fuck him. That pleasure is all mine," Derek growled, reaching down to unzip his own pants. He parted Scott's cheeks, giving a low whistle. "You're so pink, Scott. Like a spring blossom." Derek ran a single claw around the skin.

Scott blushed, moaning in frustration. "If you're gonna fuck me, do it now. No teasing."

Derek gave a lazy smile as he lined the head of his erection up against the puckered hole. "This might hurt a little."

Scott gasped, his claws shooting out to dig into the metal. "Yes…"


	4. Chapter 4

Both men froze when they heard the bathroom door and a familiar voice fill the otherwise-empty room. "Is Scott okay or what?"

Derek growled, gripping Scott's hips tightly. "Get out, Stiles."

"Seriously, guys?! This is a public place! Can't the two of you at least wait until you're at Scott's house or something?!"

"If you don't get outta here, I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, yeah, rip my throat out."

"No. I'm gonna fuck your best friend, and make you watch."

There was silence on the other side of the door before it was flung open. "Scott's virtue is mine to protect! As his best friend, I must guarantee that it's not given away to some..." His eyes widened.

Scott blushed, hanging his head in shame as his friend literally caught him with his pants down, his body writhing and flushed. Derek reached down, covering Scott's privates with his hand. "'Some...what, Stiles?"

Stiles blushed. "You guys were...?"

"Yeah, we were."

Stiles looked at his friend in shock. "And you...? With him?"

Scott groaned, almost sinking to the floor. "God, yes," he groaned. "I wanted him to fuck me, and fuck me hard. I wanted him inside me, Stiles, cumming and cumming. I wanted his cum in me, spilling out of my tight asshole." He quickly pulled his pants up, glaring at the both of them through his tears. "Now are you happy? Are you _fucking _happy?! I've embarrassed myself for you, you fucking Alpha! Now the both of you can leave me the hell alone!" He ran from the room, leaving everyone behind as the tears flowed. When he heard Derek call out behind him, he reached deep inside himself, using his inner wolf to pull away. His claws shot out, and he used them to climb a tall tree, hiding from his Alpha.

Derek looked around, sniffing the air. He knew where his Beta was, but he didn't move to look up. He knew he had hurt the younger man. He knew he had caused him a lot of embarrassment and grief. Hell, he _had _wanted Jack to admit to their connection, but...he had looked so hurt when he did it. Was it really so hard to admit that they were...something? Derek sighed, shaking his head. "I know you're there, Scott, and I know you can hear me. Let's talk, just you and me." Scott shook his head, nuzzling against the bark of the tree. Derek growled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I only want to talk about what I had wanted to this morning."

"Then talk. You don't need me down there for you to just say something," Scott sniffled.

"It's about Deucalion."

"W-what about him?"

"He's declared war, Scott. On all of us. He and his whole pack of murderers are coming for me."

"Good. I'll send him a card of congratulations afterward."

"Be serious, Scott," Derek growled, now looking up into the tree, his eyes meeting Scott's. "They'll come after the whole pack. Isaac, Boyd, Ericka...Stiles and Danny and Allison and Lydia. Your family and their families. Your teachers and guidance counselors."

"Alright, alright," Scott interrupted, glaring down at him. "I get your point."

"If you get it, then come down here. I need my Beta by my side."

'Fuck off. Whatever I can do to help, I can do with you at least 3 miles away from me."

Derek put a hand against the tree, looking anywhere but at his Betta. "Look, I'm...sorry."

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry, alright?! I didn't mean for things to go that far."

"You mean, you didn't mean for your cock to almost end up in my ass?"

"I mean...I wanted to go slow with you. I wanted everything to be perfect and _private_."

"Well, it wasn't. You almost fucked me in a bathroom stall. The only reason you stopped was because my best friend walked in and stopped us!"

"Why are you surprised that I want to fuck you? Is it really so hard to believe?"

"You...you just stay away from me _and _my ass!"

"I can't," Derek sighed. "I want and need you too much."

"Then find someone else," Scott growled, his claws digging into the soft bark. "Because I _do not _want you!"

"You don't mean that," Derek whispered. "I know you don't."

"Don't tell me what I do or do not mean! I know myself, and I know that I would rather be fucked by Deucalion than _ever _have you inside me!"

Derek looked up at Scott, his eyes turning red with anger. "Now I know you don't mean that. Not even you could be so cruel."

"Me, cruel? If I am, it's because I learned from the best."

"Then you would condemn me, huh? You'd just sit there and let them rip me apart?"

"No, I wouldn't just sit there. I'd help," Scott growled.

Derek gave a sly smile. "Feel better?"

"Much."

"Then how about you come down here and we can go to my place?"

"No fucking. I'll suck you or whatever you want and vice versa, but no fucking."

"Fine. Now come down here." Derek held his arms out, easily catching Scott as the younger man leapt down from the branches. Derek held Scott close, his nose moving along the younger man's throat. "You're in heat, pup. I can smell it on you."

"Fuck off," Scott moaned, melting against his Alpha's body.

"If you're in heat, your nipples will be so tender and juicy. Will you let me suck them?"

"I told you, nothing is off limits except fucking."

"Then I can suck you and whatever milk you'll produce?"

Scott blushed, the thought of his monthly leaks making his hips squirm. "Yes…"

"You're leaking now, aren't you? Why else would you wear black?" Derek lifted Scott's shirt up, smiling when he saw the wet tips of bright red nipples. "I'm gonna drink from you like you were the Fountain of Youth."

Scott groaned, his head falling backwards. "Do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter notes: so there was a hit of confusion about the last chapter. First off, Derek, Scott and the Alphas are the only werewolves so far. Everyone else is part of the pack because Scott likes them. Think French Revolution and how everyone associated with the nobility were killed.**

**Also, Scott is like a woman in that he leaks once every month, when he goes into heat. That's because he's a Beta (idea for right now). That might change depending on what I have planned for Scott ;)**

Scott moaned when a beam of sunlight hit him right in the eyes. He put a hand up, but decided that rolling over was a better idea. He did, nuzzling against the bare chest beside him. It was warm, safe and wonderfully dark. "Please stop hogging the blankets," he grumbled.

"You don't need blankets. You're too hot for that," Derek chuckled sleepily, pulling Scott closer.

"And you're too big of a dick to possibly need one," Scott growled softly.

"Now there's the Scott I know! I was hoping he wasn't going to be replaced by some loving replica."

"I'd punch you, but I'm too tired."

"You would be, after all the things we did last night."

"Not that you deserved any of it, after the stunt you pulled. I'm still really angry about it."

"Would it help if I got on my knees and begged for forgiveness?"

"That's a good start, but not quite. You'll have to do a lot to earn my forgiveness."

"Then how about I tell you that I love you?"

Scott froze, his eyes shooting open. "R-really? I-I...I think..."

"Relax, pup. I was only joking," Derek laughed, running his fingers through Scott's hair.

"Y-you..." Scott pushed Derek away, his eyes turning golden. "How _dare _you! You should ne'er joke about that! Love is a precious thing, and I...I believed you!" He flung himself off the bed, pulling his shirt on.

"You believed me?" Derek rolled onto his side, leaning his head on his hand. "Why?"

"Because I...I..." Scott blushed, his eyes looking down at the ground. He turned his back to Derek, hoping that not being able to see those eyes would make things easy. "I love _you_."

"I never asked you to love me, Scott."

"No one ever asks anyone to love them!" Scott felt tears come to his eyes. "Either way, I would have loved you. I'm gaga about you, even though you're a pompous, arrogant dick."

"I don't want you to love me, Scott. All of this? The sex and the fooling around and all that? It wasn't serious."

Scott gave a short sob, his chest aching beneath his fingers. "You r-really do know how to b-break a guy's heart-t."

"That was the risk you took. You knew before what and how I was. Don't blame me that you ignored all the red flags."

"But y-you...you've made m-me so happy!"

"And you've made me happy too, but it couldn't last. An Alpha can never be with his Beta."

"Why not? Why can we not be the first?"

"Because that's just how things are. I can fuck you, abuse you, even kill you, but I can never love you."

"Then you have destroyed me," he whispered.

"We have destroyed each other." Derek held a hand out, his eyes taking on that look that Scott recognized. "Come back to bed. I want you again."

Scott shook his head, gazing longingly at his Alpha. "I know you love me. I've denied it in front of Stiles and everyone else, but I've noticed it too. The way you look at me and touch me and kiss me. Even in the way you shove me up against a wall. You're gentle and loving with me."

"Would you prefer I be more rough with you?"

"No. I just want you to tell me the truth. Do you really not love me, or is my heart right when it screams that you return my feelings?"

Derek frowned, letting his hand fall to the bed. "I want to tell you what you want to hear, but I can't. I don't feel those types of things with anyone, let alone you."

"So you would have fucked me and then abandoned me?"

"You would still be my Beta, but you would not be my mate, correct."

Scott let a single tear roll down his cheek. "You are a horrible person, Derek. Cruelty personified."

"I am what I am," Derek shrugged. Scott watched as the muscles rippled under the pale skin. He longed to touch them, to feel them under his lips, but he resisted.

"From this moment on, I forsake you as my Alpha. I will take the role of Omega and be grateful for it."

Derek growled. "I won't let you go."

"You don't have a choice." Scott smiled sadly, letting his eyes roam over the body he would never again see. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"I am an Alpha. I will always have a choice."

"Not in this. A Beta should be able to trust his Alpha. I don't trust you anymore. You took my feelings and you crushed them under your foot as if they were dead leaves. They weren't dead leaves, Derek. They were pure and new and wonderful. My first real love." Scott reached down, picking up his leather jacket. "But I should have learned, first loves only ever lead to heartbreak." He slipped his arms through the sleeves, feeling his heart crack with each layer of separation between them.

"Scott...this isn't necessary." Derek pushed the blankets away, revealing his naked body. Scott gulped, but managed to take a few steps back.

"Make this easy for the both of us, and just let me go." He held his hands up, fending the Alpha off.

"Never. I will _never _let you go."

"Never is a very long time."

* * *

Scott fell down on his bed, his hips creaking in protest. Even though he and Derek hasn't gone all the way, it sure felt like it. His whole body was pain, except his heart. His heart was numb. Scott rolled onto his back, looking up at the white ceiling. He vaguely heard his cell, Stiles's rendition of "SexyBack" filtering through the fog. He turned his head away, ignoring the song as it played again. And again. And again.

"Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your lovefest, but I didn't think it would make you hate me." Stiles grunted, his body flopping trough the window like a walrus. He managed to get one leg through, hoisting himself up and over, crashing to the floor. "Damn it, I really need a key to this place."

"Go away," Scott murmured, his back facing towards his friend.

"No, I don't think so. I went through a lot of effort to get up here, so I think I'll sit here and rest for a bit." He crawled over onto the bed, making sure to crawl over Scott's body in the process.

"Jesus, get off me."

"My name is Stiles, not Jesus."

"Get off me."

"Not until you forgive me."

"If you get off, I might just forgive you. _Might_."

"Good enough." Stiles flopped down next to Scott, folding his arms behind his head. "So how did things go between you and Mr. Broody Pants?"

"He told me that he doesn't love me."

"Bullshit. So how was the sex? Does he have any kinks?"

"He doesn't love me. He told me and then wanted to fuck me."

Stiles looked over at his friend. "You're serious."

"I'm serious."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm an Omega."

"But you're a Beta!"

Scott shook his head. "I broke with him. I couldn't bear the thought of staying and knowing."

"But...what about the others?"

"They don't need me. Isaac or Boyd would make a better Beta. They argue less."

"But...Derek _does _love you."

"No, he just wants my ass. I was...I was just a whore."

"If he told you that, then fuck him!"

"I said it, but he agreed. He wanted me to be his whore."

"You want to, didn't you? if he hadn't said anything..."

"I would have done anything and everything he wanted."

"Even bondage?"

Scott nodded. "I would have been his slave."

"Damn, you really have it bad. I love Danny, but I'd never let him anywhere near me with handcuffs."

"You guys are different. Werewolves...we mate for life. We may love someone, but we can fall _in love _with another wolf. I loved Allison, but I was in love with Derek."

"You still are, Scott." Stiles moved closer, giving his friend a hug. "You're still head over heels for him."

"Of course I am," Scott sobbed, letting the flood of tears escape. "I'll love that dumb bastard until the day I die!"

Stiles rubbed Scott's back, letting his friend cry as much as he wanted. "Knowing him, he'll be begging for you to come back in a few hours."

"I-I hope s-so. I m-miss him so m-much," Scott sobbed, clutching tightly to Stiles's shirt. He released the wolf only enough to let out a sad howl. "I w-want him to l-love me just as much a-as I love him!"

"I think we need a guy's night tonight." Stiles pushed Scott back, leaning backwards to reach into his bag. "I figured you were gonna be in a funk, so I brought apology chocolate, vodka and _300_."

"Aren't those things that girls would use?" Scott sniffled.

"Would you prefer I let your mom have this stuff?"

Scott grabbed the chocolate and vodka away, holding them close. "Pop that Scottish babe in. I want to see some guys in leather skirts." Scott ripped open a chocolate wrapper, taking a huge bite of the treat. He sniffled, hoping that seeing a very muscular Gerard Butler would help him forget the muscular man he wanted to see. _Derek...I want you so bad._


	6. Chapter 6

Scott tried to ignore the feeling that he was being watched. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't escape from that little flicker of doubt that he was alone. In his mind, his hands reached out, pulling that dark figure closer. His legs wrapped around the hips, grinding their bodies together. Scott moaned, his lips parting in a silent invitation. "Take me…"

"What an interesting proposal," the voice purred. Scott scrunched his eyes up in confusion. The voice was wrong. It was a little higher in pitch, and Derek didn't have a British accent. Scott's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"Deucalion."

The Alpha gave a lazy smile, his eyes hidden behind the dark glasses. Scott looked at his reflection in them, and was ashamed. His lips were parted and his chest was arched towards the man. He looked down and noticed that he actually had wrapped his legs around Deucalion, pulling their hips together. "Very nice to see you again, Scott."

"Get out of my room."

"How can I, when you have me in such an embrace? I can hardly move." Deucalion ground himself between Scott's thighs, earning a loud moan.

"W-why are you here?" Scott closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"For you, of course. I need you, Scott. You know it as well as I do."

"I know nothing."

"Surely you cannot be serious? You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed how I have pursued you for weeks?"

"You've been pursuing _Derek_, not me."

"Because you never leave his side. Imagine my intense delight when I heard you had become an Omega. So I said to myself, 'self, I think it's time we have a little chat with Mr. McCall.'"

"And now you've had your 'chat.' Please leave."

"If you want me to leave, stop grinding yourself against me." Deucalion smiled when Scott blushed.

"I-I'm not grinding!"

"You are. It also doesn't help that a certain part of you is getting hard." Scott blushed further, the hardness between his legs becoming more obvious to himself.

"L-leave me alone."

"At least let me help you. That must be painful."

"N-no…" Scott weakly pushed Deucalion away, his legs crossing. "Get out."

"I'm not a vampire, Scott. I don't need permission to be in your bedroom."

"Do you want to fuck me, Deucalion?" Scott spread his legs wide, thrusting up into the air.

Deucalion nodded, his hand reaching out.

"Then get out." Scott slapped the hand away, quickly covering himself up.

"I fail to see the sense behind such logic. If I'm not in your bedroom, how can I take you?"

"If you get out, then I'll agree to meet with you, just to talk. You can make me an offer. If I like it better than being an Omega, then we'll see. It's all up to you, Mr. Brit. If you can charm me, you might just manage to get what you want from me."

"A preview then? I'd like to know what I'm buying." Scott gasped as he was pushed back against the pillows, his shirt torn in half. Deucalion's tongue lapped at his leaking tips, causing Scott to moan lustfully. "Nipples are never more delicious than when the werewolf is in heat." He licked around the bud, his mouth moving to cover it.

Scott arched his back, his chest heaving. "I-I don't want this."

"Of course you don't." Deucalion dipped his hand down under the sheets, groping and squeezing Scott through his boxers. "Why else would you be like this?"

"L-let me go," he moaned. His head thrashed from side to side, but he couldn't stop his body from thrusting up into the Alpha's mouth and hand.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you go, but you must wear these until next we meet." Deucalion took two small clips from his pocket, latching them on to the tips of Scott's nipples. He groaned, looking down breathlessly at the silver clips with small gold bells dangling down.

"T-this is embarrassing. People will hear them!"

"They might also hear this." Scott gasped as he felt something long and solid being forced into his butt. His body stiffened and shivered.

"W-what is that?"

"A stimulator. It's to keep you loose and ready." Deucalion pushed a button on a small remote. Scott's eyes flew open when he felt the thing buzz and move inside him.

"Oh God..."

"With you being in heat, you'll be more open and wanting for a bed partner. I hope you'll give me a call before anyone else."

"T-take it out..." Scott writhed on the bed, his body working around the active piece of plastic.

"I'll take it out when my cock replaces it."

"A-what makes you think I won't t-take it out the moment you l-leave?"

"The knowledge that for every second it's out or the clips are removed, I'll kill one person you love. I'll save Derek Hale for last, of course. I'll do you the honor of fucking you in front of him before his throat is ripped out."

Scott growled. "I'd kill you if you tried."

Deucalion chuckled, his fingers slowly sliding the glasses down his nose. "And that's why I have to have you, Scott. You're the perfect combination of sugar and spice."

"And you're the perfect combination of douchey and asshole."

"You're not helping your cause here, Scott. The more you speak, the more I am determined to steal you away from that unworthy Alpha of yours."

"He…" scott gulped, his chest tightening. "He isn't my Alpha. Not anymore."

"Which I am ecstatic about. It's easier to steal an Omega than an Alpha's Beta."

"I have my own conditions to this...arrangement."

"Name them."

"First, you'll leave Beacon Hills. You and your pack. None of them are to be allowed to return here, ever."

"Anything else?"

"Second, you'll let this...thing go at its own pace. No seduction, no attempts, nothing. If I do let you have me, then it will be on my terms, when I'm ready."

"And?"

"Leave Derek and my pack alone. I'll follow you wherever you want, but I must have your word that he and anyone else I love will be safe."

"I agree, to all three. Now, my conditions are these: one, you will be a part of my pack, from this moment on. Two, you will be mine. I expect that you'll put in an effort to allow me into your bed and between your legs. Three, you will never think or speak about Derek Hale again."

Scott gulped, but nodded. "You agreed to my terms, so I'll agree with yours." Deucalion chuckled, cupping Scott's cheek. Scott shivered, but not in pleasure. He turned his head away, removing himself from Deucalion's touch. "Until I tell you, keep your hands off me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Touch me and I'll kill you."

Deucalion slipped his glasses back on, smiling slyly. "Such unnecessary hostility."

"I wouldn't take it from Derek, so what makes you think I'll take it from you?" Scott held his shirt together with a hand, covering himself from Deucalion's gaze. "And stop looking at me. It freaks me out."

"We could always do something else," Deucalion purred, running a hand up Scott's leg.

"Or you could leave. I'll...I'll come to you tomorrow."

"I'll give you until midnight tomorrow. Will that be enough time to say your goodbyes?"

"More than enough. There's just...my mom. It'd be better for everyone else if I just disappeared."

Deucalion nodded, his hand reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out his cane and flicked his wrist, unfolding the cane from its folds. "Come to the penthouse when you're finished. We'll leave from there."

Scott nodded, hanging his head. "What about school?"

"Come now, Scott. You can't tell me that you actually care about that."

"Now that I'm faced with it, I do."

"You'll just be another dropout. If you insist on it, you may enroll wherever we choose to stop, with a new name of course."

"Yours, I imagine."

"If you'd like. I wouldn't object to you taking my name."

"Like a wife," Scott murmured.

"And like a mate." Deucalion stood, his movements graceful, considering his lack of sight. "Which you will be, in time."

"Don't count on it. I never was one to obey when told what to do."

"You will this time. If you go back on your word with me, I might just forget my side of the bargain."

"I understand." Scott rolled over, facing away from Deucalion, towards the wall. "Now please leave."

Deucalion leaned down, giving Scott's cheek a small lick. "By midnight tomorrow, Scott."

"By midnight tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Scott sat at the counter, his eyes following his mom's movements. Every muscle twitched with exhaustion, but she bustled about with energy. Even now, Scott could never figure out where it all seemed to come from. He gave her a small smile when she gave him a confused look. Before running out the door, he made sure to give her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Mom. "

"I love you too, Scott." Her eyes were wide with surprise, but it was happy surprise. She gave him a big hug. "You're getting bigger everyday. My little werewolf is gonna be so huge in no time."

Scott blushed, returning the hug. "I'll always be your baby, Mom. Even if I've made things difficult for you, I've never stopped loving you."

"I know, baby. I've always known." She leaned back, ruffling his hair. "But what's brought this on? You usually don't have the time in the morning."

"Today is different. I'm...in a good mood today." He smiled, leaning into the caress.

"And you aren't usually?"

"I'm a teenager, Mom. Of course not." He smiled, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "Never forget the way I was then."

She nodded, but watched him with concern. "Should I be expecting bad news?"

"Nothing too bad. Just bad grades, questionable behavior, and my tattoo." He chuckled, giving her another kiss. "I know you'll be home late tonight, so your dinner will be in the fridge." He opened the door reluctantly, and closed it just as reluctantly. He started his bike and drove down the street, but he stopped at the end. What was the point of going to school and seeing his friends? He knew they would look for him, that his mom would look for him, but they'd never find him. He'd disappear on his way to school, never to be seen again. He took a left, heading away from the school and towards the apartment.

He pulled up in front of the large building, looking up towards the top. There, there was the penthouse. Scott could almost feel those unseeing eyes watching him from those windows, waiting for him to make his move. He glared up at the windows, hoping the blind Alpha would be able to somehow tell.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. McCall, you're early." Scott frowned at the way Deucalion sat. The Alpha leaned back in a leather chair, his leg crossed over the other casually. A hand held the end of his cane, tapping his toe gently with the other end. The man gave him a predatory smile, his eyes hidden behind those dark glasses.

"I had wanted to make my mom dinner for tonight, but she won't leave for work until later. What's the point for anything else?"

"I like your dedication. Speaking of which…take your clothes off."

Scott's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "N-no."

"How else can I tell if you've kept your promise?"

"But you're blind!"

"I can still feel and hear, Scott. I can do that better when there isn't fabric between us." Scott gulped, but lifted the hem of his shirt until it was just above his nipples. He shook his chest a little so that the bells would tinkle. Deucalion smiled, the tempo of his tapping staying constant. "And the other end?" He lifted the tiny remote, pressing a button. Scott gasped loudly, falling to his knees as the vibrating inside him sped up. He spread his legs, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

"P-please stop…"

"You really kept it inside you all night?"

Scott nodded quickly, his face turning red. "P-please…"

Deucalion pushed another button,the intense vibrating going back down to the subtle movements that Scott had become accustomed to. He gasped, falling down to the ground. He panted into the wood floor, silently cursing the Alpha. He flinched when he felt a cool hand on his back. "Let me see it. Let me see what my little toy has done to you."

Scott shook his head. "Back off," he whispered.

"If you let me see, I promise that I won't touch you. I just want to look."

Scott moaned, his legs spreading slightly. "Just do whatever. Just so long as you keep your promises about my friends and family, I don't really give a fuck what you do to me."

Deucalion chuckled, his hands working on slipping Scott's pants down his legs. "You really have a death wish, don't you?" His hands held onto Scott's hips as he spread the firm cheeks. He licked his lips, his nose taking a deep whiff of the air. His larger body moved to cover Scott's, his groin covering Scott's rear. "I think I'll enjoy this treat now." He ground himself against the younger wolf as he nibbled on Scott's neck. Scott moaned loudly, ashamed that he thrust back against the other man.

"God...please, no…"

"Yes," Deucalion purred, his hands moving to Scott's front to tug at the clips. He pulled them off, dropping them to the side before his fingers dived back in, pinching and rolling the red skin.

Scott nearly screamed, his body more sensitive than it had ever been before. "Please…"

Deucalion unzipped his pants, his hand lining his flesh with Scott's entrance. He pulled the vibrator out, his tip pushing at the tight ring. "You're mine."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding," Kali growled, her hands on her hips. "I can't kill Hale, but you can fuck his Beta?!"

Deucalion continued to push at the tight ring, earning soft moans from the man beneath him. "That man is no longer our concern."

"We can't just let him go! We've gone through so much!"

Deucalion sighed, abandoning his spot on Scott's body. He zipped himself up and straightened his hair, his face impassive as the dark glasses focused on Kali. "I told you, leave him. Beacon Hills and the Hale boy are not our problem."

"You expect us to keep the promises you made to that Beta?" Kali growled, her eyes turning red. "I won't be told what to do!"

"You will, if you don't want me to end you." He took his glasses off and Scott couldn't see his face, but he could tell from the look on Kali's that it must have been absolutely terrifying. Scott whined softly, his body responding to the power in the air. Deucalion put his glasses back on, kneeling down by Scott's head to pet the younger man's hair. "We leave tonight."

"And what about the Dark One?"

"That thing is no longer our concern either. Derek Hale can take care of it. If it pursues us, then it will become our problem."

"I want to help them," Scott whispered, his eyes hesitantly looking up into Deucalion's. 'They won't survive this on their own."

"But we agreed."

"I'll keep my word. Just...let me help them with this. Then I'm yours."

"Very well. We'll remain for a month longer. You must stay hidden away so no one finds you, and a month is all you shall get. If this problem is not dealt with by then, we will leave it to them."

"Yes." Scott lowered his eyes, looking at the toes of Deucalion's shoes. "In a month."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: things get hot in here. Like, hotter than they have been.**

* * *

Days went by, weeks, and the Dark One ruled. Scott was shocked when he heard about Harris's death. He hadn't liked the guy very much, but he never wanted the teacher dead, even on a bad day. When everyone had left, he sniffed the air, but there was only blood and death.

He watched the Alpha pack with wary eyes, especially when everything with them was quiet. He tried to escape, even got a few miles away, but there was always that feeling of being watched. Scott sighed, used to turning around and seeing the blind Alpha. And Deucalion would always hold his hand out, calling Scott back to his side.

It was hard in the nights when Scott tried to sleep, but the sound of music and singing would fill his ears. Who knew that Deucalion could sing? Scott covered his ears with his hands, silently counting every second in his head. After two and a half weeks, Scott threw his hands up in frustration. "Damn it, can't a guy get any sleep?!"

Deucalion chuckled, his fingers flying over the piano keys. "Come. Perhaps you would do better if you sleep at my feet."

"I just need you to stop playing and singing, and I'll manage on my own."

"How unfortunate, for I don't plan on doing that."

Scott growled, glaring at the Alpha. "How can I be hot, if you won't let me sleep?"

"If you don't sleep, I'll be able to seduce you easier."

"Fuck you." He spun around on his heel, stomping towards the door. With a bolt of lightning, he doubled over in pain. It was so sudden, a haze came over his eyes and time seemed to slow. He struggled to breathe as he saw Derek through the haze, lying in a bed with a woman. They were both naked and Derek...Derek held her and kissed her. Scott gasped, clutching at his chest as he called out, but Derek didn't look up. With the next bolt of lightning, the haze and visions disappeared, leaving him alone with the pain and knowledge. "I...I don't understand."

Deucalion stood, rushing over to pull Scott into his arms. "Are you afraid of the storm?"

"N-no..." Scott let loose a loud howl of pain, clutching onto Deucalion's shirt. "I saw them! Derek...he's forgotten me already."

"Is that not what you wanted?"

"N-not like this. I thought he'd look for me, mourn me a little. Instead, he...he...with a woman."

Deucalion reached down, sweeping Scott up Ito his arms. Scott didn't struggle; rather, he threw his arms around Deucalion's next and held on. "I wait no longer. This should be all the reason you need."

"Y-you're going to t-take me, aren't you?"

"All night. You owe your allegiance to no one except me."

Scott shook his head, weakly trying to get away. "I d-don't want y-you."

"It matters not. Who know? You might change your mind about me." Deucalion brought Scott to his room, throwing him down on the bed. Before Scott could get away, his pants were rippe down around his ankles and Deucalion thrust in without preparing the younger man.

Scott gasped, his body clenching around Deucalion. The man's cock was hard, harder than Derek's. He also moved harder, faster. Scott was soon gasping for breath as Deucalion fucked him raw. Scott moaned, feeling undeniable pleasure as his ass was torn apart, the dry skin stretched extremely wide by this super Alpha. His fingers clenched at the sheets beneath him, his body forced to change, his inner wolf exploding out to howl and scream.

"You are a noisy thing, aren't you?" Deucalion slapped an ass cheek, leaving behind a bright red handprint.

Scott yelped, his own dick growing harder. "G-god, no more!"

"There is no God, Scott. Only me," Deucalion cooed, his fingers reaching around to grasp and stroke Scott's dick. "And your god demands that you be his whore."

Scott moaned, his own fingers finding his swollen, aching nipples. "I-it hurts…"

"I can make it hurt so much more, Scott. I can make you bleed." True to his word, he shoved in harder, scraping against Scott's inner walls. The young wolf howled, feeling something warm and wet drip down his legs.

"W-why does it feel s-so g-good?"

"Because you're a little whore, Scott," he said matter-of-factly. "Only whores enjoy having their assholes ripped apart."

"T-then...harder. I want more," Scott moaned, his upper body falling down to the bed. "Rip me apart." His fingers pinched and pulled at his nipples until they were sore to the touch. Even then, he relentlessly fondled them.

"How would you like to be the pack's whore, Scott? Your ass, entirely at the disposal of the men."

"Are t-they as hard and r-rough as you?"

"More so. When Aiden and Ethan come together…" Deucalion leaned down to whisper in Scott's ear. "It's like having two baseball bats shoved up your tiny asshole. And Ennis? His cock is so long, you can feel it in your insides. If you look at your stomach, you can see it, ripping and tearing as he pounds into you."

Scott screamed, feeling himself explode over Deucalion's hand onto the sheets. "Fuck me like that. Just as hard and just as big," he moaned, looking back over his shoulder. "Tear me apart inside. Destroy me."

"Oh, I plan to, starting with this lovely hole." Deucalion allowed his control to slip and before Scott's eyes, he watched as the handsome face and body turned into something horrific. He whimpered and cried out, desperately trying to get away. Deucalion sank his claws into one hip, pulling Scott back against him. At the same time, his cock sank deeper inside Scott, the skin swelling to three times its original size.

"Fuck me! Jesus, tear me apart! Fuck me with your huge cock!" Scott cried out, his fingers harshly pulling at his bright red nipples.

Deucalion looked down over Scott's shoulder, his eyes landing on the two buds. "Turn around," he growled, his voice deeper and more gravelly than before. "Keep my cock inside you, but let me suck on your delicious nipples."

Scott did as he was told, moaning loudly as he turned on Deucalion's cock. He put his hands on the Alpha's shoulders, bending backwards so that his nipples were pointing straight into the air. "Suck them. Suck them as hard as you fuck me." Deucalion latched onto one swollen nipple, his teeth working the sensitive flesh. Scott gasped, both in pleasure and in pain. His body was thrown up into the air, gravity pulling him back down as Deucalion worked his ever-thickening flesh inside Scott's hole. Scott screamed, feeling his dick grow hard again. "H-how big do you get, like this?"

"Pretty big," he growled, his hand quickly grabbing and stroking. "And I can get even longer."

"Long enough to rip and tear my insides apart?"

"Even longer. You'll be so full, you'll imagine that you can feel me all the way up in your throat."

Scott cried out, his body shivering as he came again. "L-let me rest...so I can feel you down my throat."

"You want to suck me, Scott? You want to swallow me down your tight throat?"

Scott nodded eagerly, his eyes crossing in pleasure. By now, he could feel a steady stream of what he assumed was blood, just running down his legs. "And while I suck you...will you bite me?"

"Where? Where do you want me to bite you?"

"D-down there." Scott blushed, his eyes focusing on Deucalion's chest. "I want to come at the feel of your bite."

"Do you? You naughty little pup." Scott's eyes widened. _Pup_… Scott felt his heart clench at the thought of the other Alpha with dark hair, dark eyes, and a voice that could melt bones. He shut his eyes, trying to drown the memory in the pleasure of Deucalion's body.

"Please...let me have your long, hard cock in my throat. Make me choke on your dick." He kept his eyes closed, even when he felt himself being rolled over and touched. His throat worked when he felt the weeping head at his lips, harshly nudging them apart. His mouth opened and he struggled not to gag as the long piece of flesh shoved down his throat, fucking him raw there too.

"Do you like that? You're taking me in so nicely, I can imagine that you let Hale fuck your throat just like this." He forcefully thrust down as his claws ran up Scott's erection. The younger wolf moaned, nodding his head as much as he could. Tears spilled from his eyes, his jaw muscles filling with pain as Deucalion stretched him. His eyes shot open though when he felt the first bite, painful and deep, into his inner thigh. He tried to fight it, but his body reacted on its own, writhing and begging for more under the mouth of the experienced Alpha.

Deucalion sucked on the wound, taking Scott's blood down his throat. _We are one, you and I. _Scott shivered when he heard the voice in his head. He didn't want this, but at the same time, he did. He liked having his hole ripped apart. He liked having his thighs and cock bitten. He liked...Derek. _P-please stop…_

Deucalion pulled away, licking the blood from his lips. "Why? Why would I stop? You asked for this, after all." Scott moaned, his mouth still full of cock.

_You know I don't love you._

"I know. I never expected you to love me, nor do I want you to. I just want your body, Scott. Your body and your power."

_He wanted me for more than that._

"You seem to forget that Derek Hale betrayed you with another. He may have wanted you, Scott, but we're not too different. He wanted your body and power too, but he couldn't wait. Not like I could."

_Then you'll be waiting forever._

"I don't have to. Your body is mine, already, and your power will soon follow. I have little doubt of that," he chuckled, leaning down to take Scott in his mouth. The younger man howled around his mouthful, unconsciously thrusting up into the warm, wet heat. Deucalion sucked him like a pro, his fingers working the heavy balls beneath. _I'm going to make you cum, Scott, and then you're going to give yourself to me. You're going to give me your hole and your nipples._

_Yes… _Scott shut his eyes, imagining it was Derek above him. He lay there, allowing Deucalion to rip him apart, but he never stopped dreaming and wishing.

* * *

**So...Deucalion got the goods. Don't hate me, but that's the way it is. I'm still trying to convince Derek to come back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter note: so this won't be a PWP. All this is necessary. And if it turns out not to be, then I'll hang my head in shame and go hide in a corner.**

"Alright, you _have _to have some idea where he is."

Stiles pushed at Derek's chest, trying to escape from the Alpha's rough grip. "I have no idea! I haven't heard from him since he told me about what you did!"

"What I did? I didn't do anything!"

"You broke his heart! I saw him cry that night! Moaning and whining about how his true love, his only _real _love, would never feel the same way!"

"Don't tell me what I feel," Derek growled. "You don't know me."

"I know what Scott told me, and it made me sick. You were going to do _that _with him, but you told him you'd never love him. Imagine what that must have been like for him to hear!"

"How could I tell him the truth?! How could I tell him that I had only ever loved once in my life? How could I tell him that I love him more than I ever loved her? How could I tell him that I would willingly give all of this up for him? That I would die for him? How could I tell him that, when I've spent my whole life denying myself such emotions?"

Stiles looked shocked. "You could have tried."

"I could have, but I would have looked like an idiot. Besides, how could I be so sure that he meant it? Perhaps it was a joke, and my confession woul only earn me his mockery and pity. I'd rather he hate me than laugh at me."

"What difference does it make? He's gone! You've lost the only chance you'll get to tell him how you feel! And I..." Stiles sniffled. "I lost my best friend. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Derek looked away, roughly running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going after him."

"What?"

"Even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing it, I'll search for him. I'll travel the world if need be. I lost my family. I refuse to lose him too."

"We're coming with you." Stiles put his hands on his hips, daring Derek to argue.

"'We'?"

"Yeah, all of us. You'll need the help considering all that's been going on."

"I don't need your help. I need to be alone, so I can travel at my own pace. I'll find him quicker that way."

"And what about Jennifer?"

"What about her?" Derek froze at the memory of the English teacher, her body moving under and above him as they had sex.

"Are you gonna tell Scott about how you fucked our teacher?"

"You're not helping, Stiles."

"I'm trying to remind you of the baggage you bring. Do you think he'll forgive you for cheating?"

"I don't know." Derek looked out over the view of the city, a cool breeze coming up the cliff to wash over his face. "What I do know is that he's out there, somewhere, and I'm gonna find him."

"_We _are gonna find him. He owes an apology to more than just me, after all."

* * *

Scott rolled away, curling in on himself. He felt dirty, used, like some old toy. Deucalion reached for him again and he flinched. The Alpha had taken him too many times to count, and it made Scott sick. His butt felt raw and wet, and his hips were scratched up bad. He also had a killer headache and a stomachache. Deucalion assumed that he was in constant heat, but that time had long passed. Now, Scott really did feel like a whore.

"What's wrong? Too tired for another roll in the hay?"

Scott nodded, nuzzling against the pillow.

"Rest. I'll want you again in a few hours, I'm sure."

"No, not today. If you want me to be good...let me have at least a day to rest. My body feels like it's made of lead."

"Then just lie there and let me take care of everything."

Scott rolled over, glaring. "Touch me, and I'll call it 'rape'."

"Even if it's not?"

"I don't want it. If you touch me again in the mood I'm in, I'll consider it as being you raping me."

"You're a feisty one." Deucalion gripped the back of Scott's neck, holding him still for a deep kiss. A cool hand wandered down under the sheets, causing Scott to gasp and kick out.

"Get. The. Hell. Off me!" Scott felt a surge of power flow through his muscles and he gave a large push, sending the Alpha flying across the room. "You may have taken advantage of me yesterday, but I'm not just some bitch in heat. That time is over, so now you get the claws." He held a hand up, flashing the claws in question. "Come near me again with those kind of intentions, and I won't hesitate in ripping you apart."

"But you promised..."

"I promised that I would be yours. I was, last night. I never said I would be, willingly, more than once. I'll follow you, but I'll bite and kick you if I feel threatened. You can't tell me that you wouldn't do the same for anyone else."

"I cannot. I _would _do the same for anyone else." He gave Scott a longing look with his sightless eyes. "But you're different. You're like me, but far more attractive. I cannot deny that I yearn for your body and all the pleasures it can bring."

"What is it with everyone?! I'm not just some hot ass to fuck! Why doesn't anyone get that I have feelings too?!" Scott wrapped a sheet around his body, stumbling towards the bathroom. "I'm tired of just being an Alpha's whore!" He slammed the door shut, covering his ears with his hand. His legs gave out under him and he collapsed to his knees.

_I don't care about what you've done. Just come and find me. I'll never ask for your love again if I can just be near you. Rescue me, Derek. Bring me back from this hell._

* * *

Derek kneeled down, his fingers lightly touching the ground. "He wasn't kidnapped. These are tracks from his bike. He wouldn't be riding his bike if he were in trouble." He lifted his nose, sniffing the air. "And the scent's still pretty fresh. There's no fear, just...anger and..." _Sadness. _Derek stood up, looking down the road. "Hey, idiot."

Stiles hopped down from his truck, frowning. "The name is Stiles. Sti-les. Two syllables."

"Where does this road go, Stubbles?"

"You're an asshole." Stiles gave a quick look down the road. "Allison lives that way. There's an apartment complex."

"Allison was at school though, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. We were all in school when Scott disappeared," he muttered.

"Why else would Scott head that way? To see Argent?" Derek shook his head, talkin to himself more than Stiles. "No, Argent was looking for that thing. Who else...?"

"Dont the Alphas live there?"

Derek spun around, shoving Stiles up against a tree. "And you didn't mention this before, why?"

"I didn't know he went there! Besides, Allison just told me, like, a week ago!"

"Ad you didn't think that I might need to know that stuff, regardless of Scott?"

"Because Scott wanted to be the one to tell you!"

Derek stepped back. "He knew too?"

"Course he did. He was hoping that he could tell you and maybe earn some semblance of respect from you!"

"You're judging."

"No shit! You broke my best friend's heart!"

"And mine too! I loved him then, and I love him even more now! Jennifer was a mistake...something I would never say about Scott."

"You might as well have. He felt like dirt because of you."

"Reminding me over and over again isn't going to bring Scott back! The only thing that will is for me to go and find him!"

"And tell him. It won't matter that you find him,

If you don't tell him the truth."

"Butt out, Stubbles. My relationship with Scott is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't. You hurt my friend again, and I'll rip _your _throat out with _my _teeth."

* * *

**So, in the last chapter, Deucalion could sing. For future reference, Gideon Emery (Deucalion) can actually sing! Go check it out on youtube or something, cause he is delicious!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You look lovely tonight," Deucalion purred, his hands moving over Scott's body. The younger man frowned, clearly displeased that the Alpha had forced him to dress up tonight. It pissed him off even more that he was being forced to wear a skin-tight, bright red dress.

"I hate you. I really, _really _hate you."

"You're always sexier when you say things like that." He gave Scott's rear a slap.

Scott held a hand up in warning. "No touching! I mean it. You forced me into this dress, but you won't get me out of it! You got your one time with me, so be thankful I'm not ripping your fingers off everything you touch me."

"Touchy, touchy." Deucalion straightened his tie, his fingers elegantly moving over the fabric. "I'm surprised your Beacon Hills would hold a masquerade ball."

"Something's going to go wrong. It always does," Scott murmured, fastening the black leather mask over his eyes.

"Nothing will go wrong. Your month is over, Scott. Nothing that happens tonight is any of our concern."

"I can still care. I'll see my friends tonight, people I've known since I was born. Don't ask me not to care if something bad happens to them."

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. We leave tomorrow, no matter what happens."

"What if that thing comes after us? After you?"

"Then it dies. I can kill it easily."

"I think you're full of bullshit. I think you're running away because you're afraid of it."

"I'm afraid of nothing."

"You're afraid of losing me. Why else would you insist on tying me to the bed? I gave you my word, but you still tie me down like a sacrifice."

"Maybe it turns me on."

"Or else you know that I would run at the earliest moment, run back to Derek and throw myself at his feet. But you won't have that, will you, Mr. Big Bad Wolf. You've taken me, and now you are determined to keep me."

"I am. I am determined to have your body, your power, your love and devotion. I am determined, and I will follow you until your dying day, making sure that I get what I want." With each word, Deucalion moved closer until he had Scott pressed against the wall. "I always get what I want and right now, what I want is you."

Scott took a deep breath, his eyes slowing moving up to meet Deucalion's. "I'd die first."

"If that's what must happen, then so be it. I wouldn't let a little thing like death stop me."

"Honey, I ain't planning on going to hell. If you want to save me a seat there, fine, but you'll be waiting a _long _time."

"I'll wait forever if I have to." Deucalion moved closer, his lips just brushing over Scott's. The younger man gasped, putting a hand on the Alpha's chest.

"I won't be late."

"If you insist." Deucalion moved back, bowing slightly. "Your carriage awaits, my lady."

"Fuck off."

ZZ

"I feel like an idiot." Stiles tugged at the bottom of his vest, clearly uncomfortable in the fitted tux he had bought for the dance.

"You look like one." Derek scanned the crowd, his eyes dark behind the black half-face wolf mask. He could just barely see over everyone's head, but people kept clear of him. Even without knowing of his nature, they could sense that he was an animal on the prowl.

"You know, even if Scott did show up, your manners certainly aren't gonna win him back." Derek turned around, giving him a look. "Look, I'm just being serious."

"No, you're being obnoxious. Why don't you go...swim in the punch bowl or something with your boyfriend and the hunter?"

"First off, it's Danny and Allison. Second, I ain't leaving you alone with him unless I see that it's safe." Derek gave him another look, this time more threatening. "Alright, alright. I'll go hide behind a statue or something."

"Try hiding outside."

"You know, I can't understand why Scott didn't throw you down and ravish you." Stiles gave him a flat look before gasping, his eyes widening. Derek followed his line of vision, his own dark eyes widening too. All heads were turned towards the entrance where a tall, blond man stood with a figure in a tight, flowing red dress. The figure had hair down to their back, small crystals clipped amongst the tight curls. With the masks on, these strangers were frightening and extremely beautiful.

"Scott," Derek whispered, his body being drawn to the stairs. The eyes behind the black leather mask looked up, meeting his eyes. Derek would have doubted if those eyes hasn't widened in recognition. "Scott...come to me." It was like the spell was broken then, voices raised once more in volume as the couple was forgotten. Derek never took his eyes off the figure in red as he pushed his way through the crowd. When he got to the stairs, they were already gone. "Damn it…"

"Derek." The Alpha spun around, coming face to face with the figure in red.

"Scott."

"We don't have much time." Scott grabbed Derek's handing, dragging him from the gym towards the only place where he knew they could get some privacy: the men's locker room. He pushed Derek in, his own back pressing against the wood. "I imagined this moment...a little differently."

"Scott...why are you in a dress?"

"Because I'm a tranny, you ass." Scott frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "It's Deucalion's idea of 'fine fashion'."

"You're with Deucalion?"

Scott nodded, hanging his head. "Seems so."

"Why?"

"Because...he loves me."

"He doesn't!" Derek quickly moved forward, taking Scott in his arms. "But I do. I love you, Scott."

Scott shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "You can't…" he whispered. "I'm dirty."

"No, my love. You could never be dirty. You're beautiful and kind and generous and pure."

"No!" Scott backed away from Derek, his eyes wide with horror. "I'm not...pure."

"I don't understand…"

"What he can't tell you is that he's already given his body to another." Deucalion's soft purr filled the room, causing Scott to shiver and Derek to growl.

"You lie!"

"Tell him, Scott. Tell him about how I took you, your body opening up so sweetly beneath me. Tell him how you moaned and begged. Tell him how you writhed until I sucked your nipples."

"Stop it…" Scott covered his ears with his hands, clenching his eyes shut.

"I don't believe you."

"Sounding a little less confident, Mr. Hale. Shall I describe mole locations for you? Or we can talk about the shade of red his nippled become after they're sucked."

Derek growled, his eyes turning red and his claws shooting out. "You raped him."

"No, he didn't." Derek turned around, looking at Scott with shock. Scott looked up, his eyes meeting Derek's. "That first time, I gave myself to him. I admit that now, because you need to hear it."

"But...you were saving yourself…"

"For you. I was saving myself _for you_. Of course, I thought you would do the same for me, after you had time to realize how cruel you had been. Instead, I have my soul ripped apart as I watched the man I love...the man I thought loved me...fuck someone else. A woman! My English teacher, for fuck's sake!"

"Scott...she meant nothing to me."

"Even worse! You broke my heart by fucking someone you didn't even love!"

"Scott...it was a mistake."

"We've all made mistakes, but sometimes saying 'sorry' doesn't fix anything." Scott stepped closer, looking up into Derek's eyes. "I would have done anything for you."

"We can still get back there. Nothing's changed!"

"Everything's changed. You owe your allegiance to her, and I...I belong to him."

"You belong to me!" Derek pulled Scott against his chest, his lips taking Scott's in a deep kiss. Scott melted against the Alpha, his fingers tangling in the dark hair. By the time Derek released him, Scott was flushed and breathless. "Don't leave me."

"I-I have no choice. I can't leave him."

"But can you leave me? I love you. I'd die for you."

Scott smiled. "And I would for you, which is why you have to let me go."

"Never. Run away with me."

"But…" Scott looked over Derek's shoulder, noticing Deucalion's smile.

"Forget him. We'll go away, far away, and we'll make a new pack."

"You would do that?" Scott looked back into Derek's eyes, smiling slightly. "You would give all this up...for me?"

"All this and more. You told me that I was your first true love. Scott...you're mine. You're my first true love."

Scott gave a shaky breath, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Why couldn't you have told me that sooner?"

"Because I was a fool and a coward. I'm not anymore. I want you, Scott, and I'll fight for you."

"There's no point." Scott tore himself from Derek's arms, running over to stand by Deucalion's side. "It's too late for us. You made choices, and I did too. Now we have to live, knowing that we lost that chance."

"Scott, come to me." Derek extended his hand, looking at Scott pleadingly.

"I can't. I've lost you forever." Scott looked at him sadly, his eyed silently pleading for forgiveness. Beneath the red fabric of the dress, his shoulders slumped when Deucalion wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, this has been fun. Sadly, we must be up bright and early tomorrow, and we need our beauty sleep." Deucalion smiled, pulling Scott away. Scott looked back one last time, giving a small wave.

"Goodbye, my almost lover."

Chapter 11

The moment their bedroom door was closed, Scott threw himself on the bed, sobbing. "I-I love him s-still!"

"How sad, but it doesn't matter. A promise is a promise. Pack your bags, my darling. It's to Vegas with us."

Scott looked up at Deucalion. The Alpha inwardly gasped at the bright eyes that like back at him. "Kill me."

"I will not."

"Kill me!" Scott struggled to stand but only managed to fall to the ground at Deucalion's feet. "I'm begging you. I...I can't live without him. I'd rather be dead."

"Get up. You're acting like some sappy teen girl from a Stephenie Meyer novel."

"Fuck you. You want so much from me, and you.,,you do nothing for me!"

"Nothing?" Deucalion kneeled down, grasping Scott's chin harshly. "I have spared this town, that boy, everyone you love, because you wanted it. I have held Kali and Ennis at bay, because you wanted it. I have kept my hands off of you, because you wanted it. Do _not _tell me that I have done nothing!" Scott whimpered, his eyes widening in fright. Deucalion hushed him, running his fingers through the dark hair, pulling off the wig along the way. "I don't want to argue. I hate arguing with you."

Scott backed away, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Get out," he whispered. "Leave me alone, for once!"

"You'll never be alone, Scott. I'll never leave you alone."

"Then I'll never live again."

ZZ

Derek crossed his arms, his eyes sending glares to the people around the room. "This isn't my fault."

"You had him right there, and you let him go!" Stiles sat perched on the edge of his seat. Danny made sure to keep a hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"And what would you have had me do? Take him into the bathroom and force myself on him?"

"If you had to." Allison leaned against the window, looking out into the night.

"That's rape, hunter. I didn't want to let him go, but I won't do that."

'No one said you had to, but you could have called me over! You could have brought him over and we could have put him in my car!"

"So you would resort to kidnapping, Stubbles?"

"It's Stiles," the boy growled, his boyfriend's hand the only thing keeping him on the couch.

"Whatever, Stickles. If he won't come of his own free will, then I won't force him." Derek turned away, his eyes turning sad. "He doesn't want me anymore."

"You're such a liar." Lydia stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "You know he loves you, we know it, and he knows it. Obviously he's being forced. Why else would he still be in Beacon Hills?"

"But he was with that werewolf guy," Danny said.

"Deucalion," Allison said. Derek flinched at the name,, remembering how Scott had run back to the other Alpha.

'But if he was done with us, they would be gone."

"Exactly, but he's still here! Why would he still be here if he didn't want to see us?"

"Wait, where's Derek?" Everyone looked over to where the Alpha had been standing, shocked that they hadn't noticed him leave.

"I can guess," Allison said, tapping an arrow against the side of her leg.

ZZ

Scott spread out in the bed, excited that he was alone tonight. Deucalion had wanted to make love, but Scott had somehow managed to ward off the Alpha. It was odd though; Scott had felt...more powerful. He smiled to himself, imagining that _that _must be what it feels like to be in control. His smile vanished when he heard a light scratching at his window. _If I ignore it, it will just go away_. When it didn't stop, he groaned, sitting up to glare at the window. His heart stopped when he saw him. "Derek…"

The Alpha continued to scratch at the window, silently begging for the other man to open it. Scott hesitantly got up, slowly opening the window. Derek pulled himself in, using only one hand to close it as the other pulled Scott against him. "Don't run away from me, Scott."

"N-no…" Scott threw his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him down. They fell down on the bed, Derek's body covering Scott's. The younger man moaned, wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist. "Do it. You know you want to."

"No." Derek pulled away, putting a sheet between his body and Scott's. "I will not do this here, in this bed. I can smell _him _here."

"I can't help that. He refuses to leave me alone."

""You're not turning me on, honey," Derek growled, nuzzling along Scott's collarbone. The younger man gasped, arching his back.

"Y-you're turning m-me on."

"Then come away with me. We'll go to my house and I'll do whatever you want."

"I-I want to. So...so bad."

"Then do it. Come back to me, Scott. Forgive me, love me, control me. Come back and rule me."

Scott looked up at him with wide eyes. "If I leave here...you'll all be in danger. He'll never stop."

"With you by my side, I won't care. We've fought worse before."

"But never like this. With that thing...and now the Alphas...things are a hundred times worse."

Derek put a finger over Scott's lips, silencing him. "Why are you talking so much when you know you're going to come with me?"

"Because I'm trying to convince myself not to be selfish. If I did what was best, I'd throw you out and leave with Deucalion in the morning."

"But you won't, will you? You wouldn't leave me, now that you've seduced me."

"I...I must. I should…"Scott moaned softly, melting against Derek's body. "Oh God...I should be good, but I want to be selfish."

"Then let me make this decision for you." Derek stood up from the bed, holding Scott close. He stepped over to the window, opening it again. "I will be selfish now, and do what I should have done before."

"No! N-not yet." Scott put a steadying hand on the Alpha's chest. "I want to know, really know, what it is you feel for me. I can't go back to...to living with a man who doesn't love me."

"If you still believe that, then maybe I haven't been doing things right." Derek shoved Scott against the window, his mouth swooping down. Scott gasped, his mouth opening under Derek's, his tongue battling with the other. He felt tears fall from his eyes at the hardness, and yet the gentle lovingness of the kiss.

"You love me," he whispered breathlessly.

"I do. I thought I was protecting you by denying it."

"Don't deny it anymore. I couldn't bear to hear you say such cruel things again."

"Never again. Come with me, and I'll tell you every day, every night, every minute."

"If you ever stop, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Scott smiled, putting a leg out the window, his claws digging into the stone of the building. "How is everyone? Was I missed?"

"Very much. We've all missed you, me most of all. Stubbles, or Stickles, or whatever his name is has been a close second."

"Stiles," Scott chuckled, rubbing his forehead against Derek's. "I'm glad. I didn't want to be forgotten so quickly."

"I could never forget you. You were in my mind the moment you touched me with those lovely fingers of yours." Derek took the hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Now get out there and start climbing. I want to go home."

* * *

"Please...move slower. I want this thing to last." Scott breathlessly whispered, his eyes shut in pleasure.

Derek growled, slowing his movements. "I'm not sure how long I can make this last. I've waited so long, and…"

"As long as you can, my love." Scott opened his eyes, meeting Derek's gaze as he leaned forward for a kiss. He moaned, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist.

"Don't look at me like that. It makes me want to...to…" He groaned, spilling himself inside. Scott moaned loudly, feeling his own release erupt. His limbs fell away, leaving Scott lying on the bed in a breathless puddle. Derek nuzzled Scott's temple, his tongue peeking out to lick along Scott's face, neck and chest. Scott sighed, arching up.

"What are you doing?"

"Praising you." Derek continued, moving down Scott's body. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scott sat up, giving Derek a contented smile. "Now come up here. I want to hold you and be held by you." Derek did as he was told, pulling Scott close. Scott felt his eyes start to droop, but he fought against it. "How could you do that with me?"

"Do what?"

"Have sex with me. I'm...I'm so dirty and impure."

"First, I made love with you. And I don't care about that. Well...I do, but I won't ruin this moment by telling you how furious I am about it."

"Are you really furious?" Scott whimpered, his inner wolf trying to get away from the angry Alpha.

"I am, but I would prefer to stay in this bed with you, happy and sated. Or…we could always go again."

Scott reached down with a hand, smiling sleepily at the hardness under his hand. "You're insatiable, Alpha."

"You knew that before, lover. Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not, but I'm exhausted. I love you so much, Derek, but a lot has happened today."

"Which is why you should open your eyes and your legs. Let's celebrate now, before it's too late."

Scott chuckled, lying back and spreading himself out. "You get two more times, Wolfman, before I _insist _you let me sleep."

Derek gave a sly smile, putting himself in between Scott's legs. "We'll see how you feel after those two times."

* * *

Scott moaned, his body melting back against Derek's. "God, this feels so good!"

Derek chuckled, leaning down to nibble a line along Scott's neck and shoulder. "Move your head a little." Scott moved his head to the side, stretching out his neck to Derek's mouth. The Alpha growled deep in his throat, his eyes glued to the long stretch of skin. "You're mine, Scott. My Beta, my lover, my equal."

Scott chuckled breathlessly. "I never said I was gonna be your Beta again."

"You will, or else."

Scott shook his head. "I don't like being told what to do."

"You did last night. Seems you have a liking for being told what to do," Derek whispered in Scott's ear.

Scott gasped. "I thought you were supposed to be massaging my shoulders, not fucking my ears with your words."

"Why can't I do both? You have a kink for subordination, while I have one for getting anything and everything I want."

"And what do you want?"

"I want you. I want to massage you and fuck your ears with my words. I want to be able to do whatever I want to you, whenever I want to do it."

"You sound like Deucalion." He whined in protest when he felt Derek move away, leaving his neck unbearably empty. "W-what…?"

"I'm nothing like him," Derek growled, his eyes turning red.

"No." Scott turned around giving Derek a saucy, but soothing look. "You're nothing like him. You're good and kind and you give me pleasure with your touch. I never want to leave your side, Derek Hale."

"Say it."

"Let me be your Beta. Let me be a part of your pack again. Let me be under you, in all things."

Derek held a hand out to Scott, his eyes turning back into the dark eyes that Scott was often haunted by. "Come. I think it's time we go back to bed."

"But my hips hurt," Scott said with a smile, taking the offered hand.

"As well they should. I want you to always remember that you're mine, and only mine."

"Even when he took me, I imagined it was you. I called out your name, imaging every time that it was you thrusting into me."

"Scott..." Derek moved closer, putting his head on Scott's shoulder. "If you don't want this to get out of control, don't fill my hea with those kinds of images."

"What kind? The kind that explicitly describe how I often dreamed of you moving between my thighs? Or the kind about how I could taste you in my mouth, even though you weren't there?"

Derek moaned, putting a hand over Scott's mouth. "Please stop. I don't want to lose control with you."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I want you to lose control _all over my body_."

"That's not fair, Scott."

"All's fair in love and war, darling." Scott smiled, running his hands up Derek's chest. "If I have the power, I'm going to use it."

"How can someone so sexy be so bad?" Derek looked down with a smile of his own.

"If I am, it's because I learned from my Alpha." With slight hesitation, Scott leaned forward to lick and nibble the hollow of Derek's throat. With the tip of his tongue, he traced every line and curve with care. Derek's breath hitched, and his hands held onto Scott's hips tightly.

"Not fair…"

"Weren't you planning on taking me back to bed, my Alpha? I'd hate to think that you would break promises."

"How can I move when you've put me in this condition?" Derek took Scott's hand, thrusting it down into his pants. Scott's eyes widened, but he chuckled deeply.

"If that's how it is, maybe we should fix that here." Scott got down on his hands and knees, waving his backside in the air. "Take me, Derek. Lose control on me."

"But..." For the first time in his life, Derek Hale blushed. "...don't you want to...in a bed or something?"

"No, lover. I want you here and now."

"T-that doesn't seem right."

Scott growled, lunging for the other wolf. He shoved Derek up against the wall, the feeling of his angry inner wolf...thrilled him. "Fuck me _now_." In Derek's eyes, Scott was puzzled to see that his eyes weren't golden, but red.

"Scott...you need to calm down."

"Why? Because I'm horny and I want my mate to just fucking fuck me already?!"

"Because...you look different."

Scott felt the wolf pull away, leaving regular Scott McCall behind. He gasped when he noticed that his claws had torn holes into Derek's shirt. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what? It makes me happy to think that you want me so much," Derek smiled, brushing some strands of Scott's hair out of his eyes.

"I do. I want you so much that it...it almost hurts." Scott gave a shaky breath, running his fingertips over Derek's collarbone. "Even when I lose control, I can feel it. I forget everything else, but never that I want you and need you desperately. I wonder what that says about me, huh? Clingy, desperate for a man and attention?"

"It says that you really love me, almost as much as I love you," Derek purred deeply, his hands moving over Scott's back slowly.

Scott's breath hitched slightly, and he could feel his cheeks getting warm. "T-this isn't fair. Why do this to me w-when you turned me down?"

"Honey, I don't do submission, and you looked like you wanted me to bend over and take it. Now that you're more calmed down...I would be happy to push you down and take you the way you want to be taken."

Scott gasped, dropping his head against Derek's chest. "I want to go somewhere...private. With your sister and uncle here, it seems so..."

"Crowded?"

"Extremely."

Derek chuckled, scooping Scott up into his arms. "We could go to your house."

Scott frowned, punching Derek's shoulder. "You know we can't. My mom just found out about this whole supernatural shit. I don't think she could take the surprise of finding out that I'm gay and being fucked by the only living Hale heir known to be surviving."

"At least you aren't pregnant."

"If you knocked me up, I'd kill you once she was done with me."

"Oh," Derek purred. "Your violence turns me on."

"You are so strange," Scott chuckled, nuzzling under Derek's chin.

"Doesn't that make you stranger? You chose me, after all."

"Ha! It was more along the lines of a ton of sexual tension and you almost ripping my legs off in an effort to get my pants off."

"I deny that. You were also doing your fair share of ripping and tearing."

"Can you blame me? You were always taking your shirt off, so I thought it was a little weird to see you in one."

"I took them off to impress you. How can I impress my mate if they don't see tht I'm physically able to provide?"

"_Potential _mate. I hadn't agreed then."

"No, you little tease. You just waved that sexy little ass of yours around in front of me."

"It was all innocent, I swear."

"Bullshit. I saw the way you looked at me when you would do shirtless pull-ups."

"A better question is, why were you looking? I work out with the understanding that I won't be stripped bare by prying eyes."

"I owed it to my sex and position as an Alpha to look. Besides, it was always meant as a compliment."

"So you fucked me with your eyes...because you were an Alpha."

"An Alpha with a taste for firm, male flesh. If anyone should look at you like that, it should be me."

"You lying, testosterone-filled bastard! You were so deep in the closet, you found my sweater I lost 10 years ago!"

"I wasn't deep enough that I wasn't aware of how fine your ass looked in your jeans."

"Derek..." Scott blushed, wiggling around to try and get comfortable with his erection.

"Is my little pup in the mood?"

Scott nodded quickly. "It's your fault!"

"Is it? Then I should take responsibility by taking you." Derek smiled, dropping to his knees and laying Scott down in the leaves.

"Derek...be gentle. It's...it's that time of the month again."

"That time when your whole body is just a bundle if nerves? When your nipples are at their most sensitive?"

Scott's cheeks turned bright red and he turned his head away. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Derek unzipped his pants, moving himself closer to Scott's mouth. "Perhaps you could put that mouth to better use."

**So, does anyone want Derek and Scott smut, or action, or action **_**and **_**smut? Your wish is my command.**


End file.
